


Light & Void

by novembermond



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have a rocky sort of relationship.</p>
<p>Five itsy bitsy kinky Thor/Loki fanworks of 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light & Void

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinks:](http://novembermond.dreamwidth.org/63378.html#cutid1) whipping/flogging; ropes/chains; penance/punishment; mirrors/doubles; writing on the body

**1\. Whipping/Flogging**  
Never has Thor been a stranger to pain. It happened, and it was endured. He would have never sought it out on his own. Loki proves to be, as always, different. Loki would anger someone until they lashed out; and then laugh at them, goading them into more. Thor doesn’t understand, but Loki has enough understanding for both of them, plus a collection of floggers in different sizes. Thor takes them up under one condition: that he be the only one to ever mark Loki’s creamy pale skin.

“Are you ready?” He cracks the heavy bullwhip at Loki’s eager grin.

 

**2\. Ropes/Chains**  
Once again Thor is about to use his greater strength to gain the upper hand in their battle. Loki is faster, but he is cornered and unable to flee.

Loki, of course, comes to the same conclusion. His eyes narrow. “Oh no, you don’t!”

Thor prepares to end the fight when Loki hisses and a weight settles upon Thor, tightening around him and forcing him to kneel. A glance downwards reveals emerald chains, winding around Thor like serpents. Thor tries to break them, to no avail. Loki cackles. 

“If you’re being _very_ good I might release you tomorrow”, he purrs.

 

**3\. Penance/Punishment**  
They flatten half a forest in their vicious fight. Finally Thor manages to subdue him, to hold him still under his own and Mjölnir’s weight. “Give!” Thor growls. Loki spits and hisses, barely heard in the thunderstorm. Yet he’s not shoving knifes into Thor’s side either. Pressing him further into the mud Thor can feel a hardness answering his own. He makes quick work of both their pants, pulls Loki’s knees apart and drives himself home. Loki arches in pain and pleasure as Thor takes up an unforgiving rhythm. 

“I hate you”, Loki breathes heavily.

“I hate you too, brother.”

 

**4\. Mirrors/Doubles**  
Loving hands caress his hips and lightly scratch at his skin while the hands’ owner kneels in front of him, paying a whole lot of attention to Thor’s prick. Thor’s own hands fist in jet black hair, directing the mouth where he wants it. A different set of hands touches Thor from behind, urging his legs further apart, rubbing gently at his entrance. Thor almost loses his balance when Loki-in-front swallows around him as Loki-behind spears him, but there is always another Loki around to hold him, to whisper degrading things in his ear. And another Loki. All night long. 

 

**5\. Writing on the body**  
Thor is ready to fall asleep, warm and sated, when he feels a cool finger trace idle lines on his naked back. He gives a happy hum at the unexpected show of affection. Loki isn’t usually so agreeable after – are those runes?

“Are you cursing me?” 

“Of course I’m cursing you. Didn’t you get the memo that I’m evil?” He keeps on drawing lines with his finger; soft tendrils of sorcery sink into Thor’s skin in its wake. Thor decides to take the risk.

The next ten opponents trying to attack Thor from behind are met with excessively ill luck.


End file.
